roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules
The Hercules is a [[:Category:Freighter|'Freighter']] with the 5th highest cargo hold of all freighters currently in the game. Description The Hercules is a trading ship that has a large cargo hold. It docks with the back of the ship facing the base, and the entrance is a semitransparent door in the back with a bridge leading to it. It has 4 engines on the back. There are 13 containers leading to the front of the ship. Interior The interior of the Hercules is contained inside a small room jutting up from the main ship body. Most of the interior is taken up by an empty hallway leading to the bridge. The bridge has three seats and a screen for each seat. The center seat is the pilot's seat. Advantages * The Hercules has a large cargo hold with 2750 cargo space, allowing a player to make large profits in a single run. It can also salvage multiple wrecks without having to dock before continuing to loot, depending on the wrecked ship. * This ship is great for transferring items into your Warehouse. * Decent amount of health. * Explosion Value of 40 Disadvantages * The Hercules is extremely slow, with a max speed of 65 and a semi-slow turn speed of 0.3. It is heavily reliant on its warp to get around. * Pirates consider a Hercules a high-value target because they are slow and can be easy targets. * Despite its description, it can be destroyed by capable pilots. Strategy * Make sure to trade in a Faction that is in no Wars and has strong allies. If there are none, go to a new server. If all servers have Wars, try your best to be safe. * Go to the Mega Base when it is safe. Always check your route if you're in a War, there might be a pirate waiting for you. * Check how far away the closest Alien is and where it is heading to. * Make sure to retreat to the nearest ally base if a war is declared on your faction. * You could use this to vulture swiftly and get out before pirates can get to you. Version History * The Hercules has had 3 remodels during its existence. The 1st and 2nd ones were the most similar, having the same fish-like design. * Buffed in .65b - Shield increased from 1500 to 2000, Cargo Hold increased from 1500 to 2750, price increased significantly. Also received a remodel. Trivia * The old Hercules' bottom floor was large enough to contain a small fighter. * Its old design is based on the Hercules from StarCraft II. * Prior to the remodel, the Hercules had a small secret compartment in the entrance to the ship. This may have been a homage to the secret compartment in the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars. * This can give you a profit of 1350 if you buy a full cargo hold of silicate 5 credits per ore and sell it at the Mega Base. Category:Ships Category:Freighter Category:Browse